Reactions
by Kailiata
Summary: Based around the Miniseries as I have not read the book. Different reactions from various characters on John and Margaret's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Margaret stared out of the train window. She was happy for the first time since she had left Milton. Watching the world go blurring by, she realised how much had changed since she first made the journey to Milton. Johns' arm was protectively round her shoulders and glancing at him she saw that he too was deep in his own thought.

'What are you thinking about?' She asked, her voice had a contented softness about it, her breathing still unsteady from his kiss.

He looked up at her and almost immediately Margaret stared down at her hands. The way he looked at her still made her feel strange. Not uncomfortable, more… unworthy. He seemed to look right inside her, it was as if he could see everything she had ever done, even the bad things and yet he still loved her. She didn't feel she would ever find the strength to match the intensity of his stare.

Her eyes shifted upwards just enough to see a smile break out across his face.

'I was just thinking about what my mother will say.'

* * *

**That's all for the moment, review and tell me if you would like more please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

As they reached the door, John took Margaret's hand in his own and kissed it. Only minutes before she had done the same to him. With this gesture Margaret had finally admitted her feelings for him and it was this gesture he chose to return then. He could tell she was nervous. His mother had made no secret of her feelings towards Miss Hale so she had every right to be.

'Don't worry, she'll come round to the idea.' His voice was calm and had an almost melodic sound to it.

'What? That I'm not some heartless siren who has only come to steal her precious son away?' Margaret's answer was as always direct and clear, her mouth curved in a half laughing half mocking smile she had used so often around him.

'Well you don't have wings as far as I can see.' He lent in and brushed his lips against hers, smiling as she returned the kiss. He broke away and slipped his hand in hers.

Looking upwards he saw his mother stood as usual watching. Her face showed no emotion which John found all the more uncomforting. She had seen them and now he had to tell her they were to be married. He gulped. How hard could it be?

* * *

**I apologise for the shortness of the chapters but I felt it would be better to get them out quickly and for them to be quite short (they're literally a scene each) Than for me to take ages writing long chapters and only update occasionally. I don't think they need to be really long I hope you agree :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'Well I suppose you've made your mind up. I just wish you'd told me before you went gallivanting of to the south.'

Hannah Thornton's voice was as haughty as ever, her detest for her own sons decision faintly showing in the tone of her words.

John chuckled knowingly at his mothers response to him telling her that he was to marry Miss Hale.

'So you could have stopped me?'

Mrs Thornton sighed and cupped her son's chin in her hands.

'You're my son. I would not have wanted you running off to a place that would…' she paused for a second and looked at Margaret with a hurt expression.

'I'd seen you hurt already. I would not have let you go to a place that could have re-opened old wounds.'

Johns' expression turned blank and his voice gained that forced tone of civility he had often reserved for those tiresome mill owners he associated with.

'I appreciate your concern, Mother. But as you can see, going south did not re-open those wounds. It healed them.'

'Even so…'

'Mother, I would appreciate it if you would keep your opinions of my decisions to yourself. We came here simply to tell you of our engagement and that thanks to Miss Hale you will now be able to keep the house. So I would thank you to be more civil.'

'I'm sorry John. I hope in time I will grow to the idea and accept it.'

John stood up, taking Margaret by the hand. He kissed his mother on her cheek and smiled.

'Thank you mother.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sat in the train, Henry had never felt so alone. He had known all the time that he was not the man for Margaret despite what Edith had said. He was a quiet man and accepted that things wouldn't always go the way he wanted them to. He had hoped, deep down that Margaret might have grown to love him but he never really expected her to. It hadn't hurt him as much as he thought it would when he saw her kissing the mill owner but even so, the empty place where she had been sat previously seemed to make the carriage ten times larger.

Edith had commented on Margaret's mood when she had been staying with them and how she couldn't think of a reason why.

'She can't be missing Milton. There's nothing there for her now.'

Henry had known the whole time how Margaret had been feeling although he couldn't bring himself to admit it. It wasn't what she was missing but who.

He stared out of the window smiling, what would Edith say? She had been so set on having Margaret marry him. It would come as a shock when he returned without her.

* * *

**I know! torturingly short chapters... but there's another one on the way.. Fanny next xD**


	5. Chapter 5

'You're going to marry her? John what can you be thinking? Do you need to see a doctor?'

Fanny's shriek on hearing John's news had left his ears ringing uncontrollably. He had planned to so many things that day and counselling his hysterical sister at the prospect of his own wedding was not one of them.

'Dear me, John. She'll bring you to ruin,she's completely of the rails. What with that convict brother of hers!'

'To start with, Fanny, Miss Hale is the very reason I have been saved so she has done quite the opposite of ruin me. And as for her brother, I would ask you not to speak of matters of which you know nothing.'

John placed his steely glare at the flustered blonde who was fanning herself with such speed it was creating a draft around the whole room.

'But John...'

John decided to listen to no more of her incessant babbling and headed to the door.

'Like it or not Fanny, I am marrying Miss Hale. Now you can come to the wedding or you can sit at home and mope. I've got business to attend to.'

And with that, he left.

* * *

**These chapters are so short it actually annoys me xD. Anyway, two chapters in one day! Admittedly they are only round 300 words long but ya' know. Please review and also review to say who's reaction you want next. I don't want to forget anyone.**


End file.
